


Oh Anders

by AlMerriweatherJones



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Yes these things are real, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: I got something for my brothers GF and I just couldn't help myself. Both items in this story are real! Look Links! Its fantastic haha.https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/crafting-with-cat-hair-kaori-tsutaya/1100184559#/https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/crocheted-sweaters-for-cats-fall-river-press/1127921547?ean=9781435168442





	Oh Anders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/gifts).



> Enjoy the tooth rotting, funny fluff!

“What is that?”

Anders merely grunted in response, attention elsewhere.

“Anders. WHAT. Is that.” The voice was more insistent.

Anders paid it little heed, his mind was determined and focused on the activity in front of him. A hand waved in front of his eyes and Anders jerked back, concentration finally broken. He glanced up meekly at the tattooed man standing in front of him. Fenris just stared back down with a quizzical look in his eyes.

“Anders. What the Fuck are you doing?” Fenris asked.

Finally, Anders glanced around him, realizing he never told Fenris about his find.

“Crocheting.” He replied, as though it was obvious.

“Yes,” Fenris started, “I see that, but you don’t crochet.”

Anders shrugged, “I do now.”

A small sigh escaped Fenris. “Ok, even if you decided to randomly start doing that today. What the Fuck is that!!?”

The meek smile remained on Anders face, “Cat sweaters.”

“Cat. Sweaters. Cat… Sweaters. I feel I should ask why, but you are you. But, how? Where…? Where did you find this, kit?” Fenris gestured towards the supplies on the coffee table where Pounce JR was sitting with paws tangled in the yarn balls.

A grin spread across Anders face now. “I saw it during my trip to Barnes and Noble today. Wanted some new books, but saw this and got single minded. I don’t think the cashier appreciate my excitement much. He may have thought I was crazy.”

Another sigh escaped Fenris as he cupped Anders cheek softly. “Anders, dear, you are crazy. I should be surprised, but I just am not.”

Giggles started escaping Anders and Fenris didn’t know what he said. With a snort he responded, “You’re lucky I didn’t get the book on crocheting and knitting with the hair your cat sheds.”

Fenris gaped, hand dropping unknowingly, “You’re shitting me”

“Nope!”

“God help us all.” Fenris muttered.

Anders just smiled more, “So…. I’m not as crazy as I could be and Pounce gets warm winter wear!”

The hand reattached itself, softly stroking Anders cheek again.

“Anders”

“Hmm”

“I love you”


End file.
